My Treasure My Sibling Part 1
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Queen Nehellenia kidnaps Prince Coeus and Princess Serena at their treaty signing, it is up to the inner scouts, the inner planetary knights, the inner planetary magi, Prince Darien, and his generals to rescue them, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Signing Of A Treaty Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing is a copyright of Katsuyuki Sumizawa.**

** Signing Of A Treaty Part 1 **

** One day during the Silver Millennium, 14-year-old Princess Amy was looking for her 15-year-old brother, Prince Morpheus.**

** "Morpheus, Morpheus," Princess Amy called out. "where are you, Brother?"**

** The Princess of Mercury heard some yawning & sighing coming from the library.**

** The Prince of Mercury had fallen asleep with a book within his hands the previous night while studying for his Lunarian history exam.**

** "Cassia," Amy heard Morpheus sighing in his sleep. "coordinate our sisters' attacks!"**

** Princess Amy went into the library and she began to shake Morpheus.**

** "Morpheus, Morpheus," Princess Amy hissed. "wake up, Morpheus!"**

** Prince Morpheus opened his deep sea blue eyes to see Princess Amy's irritated expression. **

** "Oh, good morning, Amy." Prince Morpheus said groggily.**

** "No time to bathe, Morpheus," Amy said. "we have to go to Earth for the signing of the peace treaty between the Kingdom of Prince Darien & Princess Regula and the Kingdom of Princess Serenity & Prince Coeus! We are **_**already**_** late enough as it is!"**

** Over in Prince Darien & Princess Regula's palace on Earth, 17-year-old Lady Cassia was looking for her 16-year-old brother, Lord Zoisite.**

** "Zoisite, Zoisite," Lady Cassia called out. "where are you, Brother Dear?"**

** The Lady of Earth & Mercury heard some yawning & sighing coming from the lake in the palace's front courtyard.**

** The young Lord of Earth & Mercury had fallen asleep with his fishing pole within his hands the previous night when he was **_**supposed**_** to be studying for his Terran history exam.**

** "Amy," Cassia heard Morpheus sighing in his sleep. "no! You are wounded"**

** Lady Cassia went out to the lake's bank and she began to shake Zoisite.**

** "Zoisite, Zoisite," Lady Cassia hissed. "wake up, Zoisite!"**

** Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes to see Lady Cassia's irritated expression. **

** "Oh, good morning, Cassia." Lord Zoisite said groggily.**

** "No time for fun now, Zoisite," Cassia said. "we have to go to throne room for the signing of the peace treaty between the Kingdom of Prince Darien & Princess Regula and the Kingdom of Princess Serenity & Prince Coeus of the Moon! We are **_**already**_** late enough as it is!"**


	2. Signing Of A Treaty Part 2

** Signing Of A Treaty Part 2**

** 17-year-old Princess Regula & 18-year-old Prince Darien were waiting **_**impatiently**_** for Lady Cassia & Lord Zoisite.**

** 15-year-old Prince Coeus and 14-year-old Princess Serena of the Moon had arrived on Earth with Queen Serenity and their royal court.**

** Prince Morpheus was **_**still**_** yawning as well as showing **_**other**_** signs of exhaustion.**

** "Ah, Serenity," King Darlian exclaimed. "it is ever so wonderful to see you!"**

** "It is ever so wonderful to see you too, Darlian!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** 15-year-old Prince Deimos as well as his younger sister, 14-year-old Princess Raye of the planet Mars suddenly noticed that Prince Morpheus was **_**nearly**_** drifting off to the Land of Nod.**

** "Has anyone seen either Cassia or Zoisite recently?" Prince Darien asked impatiently.**

** "I sure haven't, your majesty." Lord Neflite answered Prince Darien.**

** "Nor have I, Darien." Princess Regula agreed.**

** Suddenly, Lady Cassia & Lord Zoisite entered the king's throne room.**

** Lord Zoisite could now see that King Darlian was not too happy with him.**


	3. Signing Of A Treaty Part 3

** Signing Of A Treaty Part 3**

** "You are late, Zoisite." King Darlian said sternly.**

** "I am so sorry about that, my king." Lord Zoisite sighed, hanging hs head low in shame.**

** "Well, you really should be." King Darlian said to Zoisite sternly.**

** The youngest general of Prince Darien lifted his head up.**

** "I know," Lord Zoisite said to King Darlian. "and again, I'm sorry."**

** King Darlian now understood.**

** "Well, that does **_**not**_** mean that you can goof off," King Darlian scolded. "now, go to the library to study for your Terran history exam."**

** Lord Zoisite hung his head low in shame once again, "Yes, Sir." he said.**

** Lord Zoisite then & there trudged up the staircases straight to the library.**

** The young Prince of Mercury started yawning jadedly.**

** "Please, oh please, my king," Prince Morpheus pleaded with exhaustion. "do not **_**even**_** mention studying, I... am... so..."**

** 14-year-old Princess Lita and 15-year-old Prince Diomedes of the planet Jupiter saw Prince Morpheus starting to go down while Queen Serenity & King Darlian signed the peace treaty between the Moon & Earth Kingdoms.**

** "Diomedes!" Lita called out urgently.**

** "I am on it, Lita," Diomedes shouted. "don't worry, Morpheus, I have got your back."**


	4. Queen Nehellennia's Attack

** Queen Nehellennia's Attack**

** Prince Diomedes jumped up, back flipped in midair, stuck his dismount, and caught Morpheus just before he hit the floor.**

** The Mercurian Prince didn't even bother to open his eyes.**

** Princess Amy & Lady Cassia ran to the side of Morpheus.**

** "Morpheus! Morpheus! Open your eyes!" Cassia called out.**

** Prince Morpheus didn't even hear Cassia calling out his name.**

** Princess Amy tried to shake Prince Morpheus.**

** "Morpheus! Morpheus," Princess Amy begged. "open your eyes! Open your eyes! Please!"**

** Prince Morpheus mumbled something in his sleep that Amy could hardly make out.**

** "No, " Morpheus said quietly in his sleep. "she's coming!"**

** Prince Morpheus was **_**still**_** being held upon the able back of Prince Diomedes.**

** "What is he talking about?" someone asked Prince Diomedes, Princesses Amy & Lita, and Lady Cassia curiously.**

** Princesses Amy & Lita, Lady Cassia, and Prince Diomedes all saw the faces of 15-year-old Prince Eros of Venus and Queen Serenity.**

** "Oh, Eros," Princess Amy sobbed to the Venusian Prince bitterly. "we don't know how to arouse Morpheus!"**

** Prince Morpheus yawned, "No, she's coming!" he said in his sleep once again.**

** "Wake up, Morpheus!" Queen Serenity called out.**

** Suddenly, Queen Nehellennia appeared in the throne room of the Earth palace.**

** Prince Morpheus didn't even stir.**

** "Did you miss me, Queen Serenity?" a familiar wicked female voice asked.**

** "Nehellennia!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** Queen Nehellennia ran up to the Prince of Mercury.**

** "Dream on, Sweet Prince," Queen Nehellennia said. "it'll be all over shortly."**

** Lady Cassia quickly got in front of her beloved prince in order to shield him.**


	5. Worth A Wake Up Call

** Worth A Wake Up Call**

** "HEY," Lady Cassia yelled furiously. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, NEHELLENNIA!"**

** Queen Nehellennia turned to face the furious Lady Cassia.**

** "YOUR PRECIOUS MORPHEUS WILL SLEEP FOR AN ETERNITY!" Queen Nehellennia yelled at Cassia just as furiously.**

** Lady Cassia defended her beloved prince with a wire beam attack.**

** Queen Nehellennia dodged Cassia's attack.**

** Prince Coeus & Princess Serena ran up to Princesses Amy & Lita, Lady Cassia, Lord Neflite, and the **_**still**_** out like a light Prince Morpheus.**

** "What's going on here?" Prince Coeus asked Princesses Amy & Lita, Lady Cassia, Lord Neflite, and Prince Morpheus out of concern.**

** "Morpheus won't wake up." Princess Amy answered the Prince of the Moon, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Oh, Amy, I am so terribly sorry!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

** "It is not your fault, Serena," 19-year-old Lord Neflite and 29-year-old Lady Iulia of Earth & Jupiter sighed irritably. "Morpheus **_**is**_** Mercurian after all."**

** Prince Diomedes set Prince Morpheus on the throne room's window seat, "Neflite! Iulia!" he scolded sharply.**

** "Super sorry, Diomedes." Lord Neflite & Lady Iulia said in unison.**

** Queen Serenity ran up to the window seat as Lord Zoisite came downstairs from the library.**

** They both saw Queen Nehellennia kidnapping Prince Coeus and Princess Serena.**

** "Coeus!" Queen Serenity called out.**

** "Serena!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

** "You will **_**never**_** see your children again, Queen Serenity," Queen Nehellennia said. "and your poor pacifistic Morpheus will **_**never**_** again awaken!"**

** Queen Nehellennia then disappeared with Prince Coeus and Princess Serenity back to her Dark Moon Kingdom.**

** "We will see about that," Zoisite called after Queen Nehellennia, shaking his right fist. "Cassia, Mercurians & Jupiterians sing beautifully! Quick, sing something for Morpheus!"**

** Lady Cassia cleared her throat and began to sing for her beloved prince.**

** Lady Cassia: **_**If you look up thousands**_**; **

_** Of shining stars**_**; **

_** Ever unchanging**__** gaze**_**; **

_** At us**_**;**

_**When you are lost**_**; **

_**Think of true kindness**_**; **

_**For if you are hurt they want to be your strength**_**;**

_**Whether be it sad times or lonely times**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ll be at your side**_**; **

_** But I cannot**_**;**

_** Take the place of your pains for you**_**;**

_**If you look up perhaps**_**; **

_**The gaze of the thousands of shining stars**_**; **

_**Is everlasting gentleness**_**;**

_**Here on this planet**_**; **

_** Our chance encounter**_**; **

_** Becomes the courage to open the door to tomorrow**_**;**

_**When morning comes**_**; **

_** The stars cease to be seen but**_**; **

_** In darkness or in light**_**; **

_** They silently wait for the future**_**;**

_**More than words at times**_**;**

_** A single smile rescues**_**;**

_** A dream drowned in darkness**_**; **

_** For me**_**;**

_**When morning comes**_**; **

_** The stars cease to be seen but**_**; **

_** In darkness or in light**_**; **

_** They silently wait for the future**_**;**

_**If you look up perhaps**_**;**

_** The gaze of the thousands of shining stars**_**;**

_** Is everlasting gentleness**_**;**

** All of a sudden, Prince Morpheus drowsily opened his deep sea blue eyes and sang back to Lady Cassia.**

** Prince Morpheus: **_**Let**_**'**_**s be the gaze of the stars**_**.**

** Lady Cassia gratefully hugged Prince Morpheus tightly.**


	6. Worth A Rescue Part 1

** Worth A Rescue Part 1**

** "Morpheus, oh, my Morpheus," Cassia exclaimed. "you're awake! I am so glad!"**

** The Mercurian Prince sat up slowly, "Take it easy on me, Cassia." he said firmly.**

** "Oh, Drearest Morpheus," Lady Cassia said to her prince. "I am so **_**terribly**_** sorry!"**

** "It is not your fault at all, Sweet Cassia," Prince Morpheus said tenderly. "I **_**should**_** learn how to stay awake after all."**

** Cassia released her grip upon Morpheus.**

** "I guess Iulia & Neflite were right, we **_**are**_** Mercurians." Lady Cassia said to Prince Morpheus.**

** Prince Morpheus cleared his throat and began to sing for his beloved lady the same song she had sung to him but in Japanese.**

** Prince Morpheus: **_**Miagereba ikusen ni**_**; **

_** Kagayaita hoshi**_**-**_**tachi wa**_**; **

_** Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni mitsumete**_**'**_**ru**_**; **

_** Boku-tachi no koto wo**_**;**

_**Hontou no yasashisa wo**_**; **

_** Omou tabi mayou no wa**_**;**

_** Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni naritai kara da ne**_**;**

_**Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki**_**; **

_** Boku wa itsu demo soba ni iru**_**; **

_** Sore demo boku wa anata no itami wo**_**;**

_** Kawatte agerare wa shinai**_**;**

_**Miagereba ikusen ni**_**; **

_** Kagayaita hoshi-tachi no**_**;**

_** Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa kamo shirenai ne**_**;**

_**Kono hoshi de boku**_**-**_**tachi ga**_**; **

_** Meguriau guuzen wa**_**; **

_** Ashita e no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne**_**;**

_**Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara**_**; **

_** Hoshi wa mienaku naru keredo**_**;**

_** Yami no naka demo hikari no naka demo**_**; **

_** Shizuka ni mirai wo matte iru**_**;**

_**Toki ni wa kotoba yori mo**_**; **

_** Hitotsu no hohoemi ga**_**;**

_** Kurayami de oboreta yume**_**;**

_** Tasukedashite kureru**_**;**

_**Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara**_**; **

_** Hoshi wa mienaku naru keredo**_**;**

_** Yami no naka demo hikari no naka demo**_**; **

_** Shizuka ni mirai wo matte iru**_**;**

_**Miagereba ikusen ni**_**; **

_** Kagayaita hoshi-tachi no**_**;**

_** Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa kamo shirenai ne**_**;**

** Now, Lady Cassia finished the harmonious song.**

** Lady Cassia: **_**Hoshi no manazashi ni narou**_**.**

** Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were crying their eyes out, "That was so beautiful, you guys!" they sobbed bitterly in unison to Cassia & Morpheus.**

** "Thank you, Amy." Prince Morpheus said softly.**

** "Thank you, Zoisite." Lady Cassia said softly.**

** Prince Morpheus clutched onto Lady Cassia's right hand with his left hand as Princess Regula & Prince Darien came over with Prince Deimos & Princess Raye and 27-year-old Lady Sabina & 18-year-old Lord Jedite of Earth & Mars at their side.**

** "Excuse me? But shouldn't we be getting going?" Lord Jedite asked irritably & impatiently.**

** "Jedite!" Princess Regula scolded sharply.**

** "Super sorry, Princess." Jedite apologized.**

** "You are forgiven," Regula said to Jedite. "now, let's rescue Coeus & Serena! Earth Magus Power!"**

** All the others transformed too.**

** "Okay," Tuxedo Mask shouted out. "now we are all ready to go!"**


	7. Worth A Rescue Part 2

** Worth A Rescue Part 2**

** Everyone turned to go the rescue of Prince Coeus & Princess Serena, until Sailor Mercury had stopped them.**

** "Wait, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mercury called out.**

** Tuxedo Mask turned to face Sailor Mercury, "What is it?" he asked her patiently.**

** "I do not think we should be too hasty." Sailor Mercury said to Tuxedo Mask.**

** "What do you mean?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sailor Mercury.**

** "What I'm saying is," Sailor Mercury answered Tuxedo Mask matter-of-factly. "we shouldn't rush into things."**

** Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Mercury with understanding, "You raise a good point." he told her.**

** Lord Jedite scoffed at Sailor Mercury, "Why are you taking **_**her**_** side, Master?" he asked Tuxedo Mask.**

** "She raised a good point, that's all, Jedite." Tuxedo Mask answered stubbornly.**

** But the half Martian half Earthling lord was **_**still**_** impatient.**

** "She raised a good point, that's all, Jedite." Lord Jedite mimicked Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Jedite!" Malachite scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry for mimicking you, Master." Jedite said to Tuxedo Mask, sighing.**

** "Good, now let's go!" Tuxedo Mask said.**

** Over in Queen Nehellennia's palace, Sir Treize, one of the evil queen's knights, threw Prince Coeus into the dungeon.**

** However, he still had Princess Serena in chains outside of her brother's cell.**

** "You are **_**never**_** going to escape!" Treize shouted at the Prince of the Moon.**

** "Coeus!" Serena exclaimed.**

** "Serena!" Coeus exclaimed.**

** Sir Treize took out the cell's key and locked the Moon Prince in his dungeon cell, then, he turned to the still chained Princess of the Moon.**

** "And you, my pretty pretty princess," Sir Treize added. "Queen Nehellennia has summoned you to her throne room!"**

** Princess Serena looked at Prince Coeus with pleading blue eyes.**

** "Be brave for me, Serena." Prince Coeus said gently.**

** "I shall strive to, Brother Dearest," Princess Serena said. "I shall strive to be brave for you."**

** A few moments later, Sir Treize led Princess Serena into Queen Nehellennia's throne room.**

** "Did you bring the Moon Princess with you, Treize?" Queen Nehellennia asked.**

** "Yes, my queen, I did." Sir Treize answered Nehellennia.**

** "Good, now, leave us alone!" Queen Nehellennia ordered Sir Treize.**

** "Yes, Queen Nehellennia, of course, Queen Nehellennia." Sir Treize said, leaving the throne room.**

** After Sir Treize left the throne room, Princess Serena looked up nervously at Queen Nehellennia, "What do I have to do?" she asked.**

** Queen Nehellennia tossed a brown, cream, and gray dress to Princess Serena, the dress was made entirely out of rags, "Put that on, then report for your work in the kitchen!" she ordered the innocent Moon Princess cruelly.**


	8. Worth A Rescue Part 3

** Worth A Rescue Part 3**

** Princess Serena took the dress made from rags, "As you wish, Queen Nehellennia, just please... don't hurt my brother." she begged.**

** "I won't harm a single hair upon the head of Dear Coeus," Queen Nehellennia said to Princess Serena. "unless, you stick to doing your servant's duties."**

** Princess Serena looked at Queen Nehellennia with frightened blue eyes, her blonde hair was coming undone, "Yes, Queen Nehellennia." she sighed.**

** Princess Serena went to change her clothes and get to work.**

** Back with Tuxedo Mask, he and the others ran into a shipload of remless.**

** "Zoi!" Lord Zoisite shouted.**

** They all attacked the Remless army, however, Sailor Mercury **_**accidentally**_** wounded by Lord Jedite's own boomerang.**

** Lord Zoisite could see that Sailor Mercury was bleeding from her left hand side.**

** "Sailor Mercury," Lord Zoisite shouted, running to his lover. "no!"**

** Sailor Mercury staggered then collapsed onto her back against a tree.**

** "**_**Zoisaito**_**, **_**yurushite hosh**__**ī**_**,****" Sailor Mercury said. "Zoisite, I want you to forgive me."**

** "My dearest Mercury," the young lord asked. "what are you saying?"**

** Mercury Knight felt a **_**severe**_** stabbing pain in his chest.**

** "**_**Ā**_**! **_**Boku no kokoro**_**,****" Mercury Knight shouted, putting his left hand on his heart. "Oh! My heart!"**

** "Sailor Mercury is saying that you must prepare for the worst, Zoisite!" Mars Knight said, he was being **_**brutally**_** honest.**

** Lord Zoisite began to cry and cry **_**very**_** hard.**

** 15-year-old Magus Venus began to sing a very sweet song to Lord Zoisite to try to get him to calm down.**

** Magus Venus: **_**M**__**ūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

_** Atashi**__** wa hikari o miru deki**_**;**

_** Anata**__** no me no naka**_**;**

___**Mugen no ai**_**;**

___**Eien no tatakai**_**;**

___**Akiramete inai**_**;**

_** Atashi**__** no chikara**_**;**

_** Atashi**__** no maitodearu**_**;**

___**Mūnbīmusu kagayaku**_**;**

___**Mūnraito**_**;**

___**Mūnraito**_**.**

** Back in Queen Nehellennia's castle, Princess Serena was peeling potatoes in the kitchen.**

** "Oh," Princess Serena said worriiedly. "II hope Coeus is all right."**

** Back with Tuxedo Mask and the others, Venus Magus began to sing to a **_**still**_** bawling Lord Zoisite.**

** Venus Magus: **_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**I can see the light**_**;**

_**Within your eyes**_**;**

_**Endless love**_**;**

_**An eternal fight**_**;**

_**Not giving up**_**;**

_**My strength**_**;**

_**Is my might**_**;**

_**Shining moonbeams**_**;**

_**And moonlight**_**;**

_**Moonlight**_**.**

** One of Lord Zoisite's teardrops landed upon Sailor Mercury's wounded area and something miraculous began to occur.**


	9. A Princess's And Prince's Rescue

** A Princess's And Prince's Rescue**

** Sailor Mercury opened her blue eyes to notice that her bloody wound was now healed.**

** "Huh? What? What's happened? Who has healed me?" Sailor Mercury asked.**

** Lord Zoisite dried his blurry eyes which were now red from all the weeping he had been doing.**

** "I did, my dear princess." Lord Zoisite said to Sailor Mercury.**

** Sailor Mercury ran up to her loving boyfriend and hugged him gratefully.**

** "Oh, Zoi," Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "thank you so much for healing me!"**

** "You are most welcome, Sailor Mercury." Lord Zoisite said gently.**

** Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite were still locked in their tender embrace, when Mars Magus interrupted the twosome.**

** "Okay, okay, you two," Mars Magus scolded Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite sharply. "break it up! Break it up! We have to rescue Prince Coeus & Princess Serena of the Moon!"**

** Lord Zoisite & Sailor Mercury released their grips from one another.**

** "You are correct as usual, Mars Magus." Lord Zoisite sighed sadly.**

** "That's right," Sailor Mercury said to Mars Magus in agreement with Lord Zoisite, sighing sadly. "we must rescue Coeus & Serena."**

** Back in Queen Nehellennia's castle, Princess Serena was being forced to draw an herbal bath for Queen Nehellennia by Sir Treize.**

** "Is **_**this**_** enough water for her highness's bath?" Princess Serena asked Sir Treize curiously.**

** Sir Treize cracked his whip to the bathroom floor, "NO! FILL THE BATHTUB UP FARTHER!" he ordered Princess Serena furiously.**

** Sir Treize cracked his whip to the bathroom floor once again.**

** "Filling!" Princess Serena said hurriedly.**

** Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask, the four generals, the inner planetary magi, and the inner planetary knights showed up in Queen Nehellennia's bathroom, ready to do battle and perform the rescue.**

** "You had better stand back, Princess," Sailor Venus said. "we will free you from your bindings quite shortly!"**

** Princess Serena stepped backward, "Okay, I'm ready!" she exclaimed.**

** Tuxedo Mask cut Princess Serena free by use of his sword.**


	10. A Rescue Plan

** A Rescue Plan**

** "You are free, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

** Princess Serena ran up to Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Oh! One trillion thank yous, Tuxedo Mask!" Princess Serena exclaimed, hugging him gratefully.**

** "You are welcome, Princess Serena," Prince Deimos said. "now, where is Coeus?"**

** "Queen Nehellennia is keeping him locked up in her dungeon, but the bad news is... she gave the keys to Sir Treize." Princess Serena answered Prince Deimos, now sounding gravely serious.**

** Lord Zoisite looked around the bathroom cautiously, "And, just where **_**is**_** Sir Treize anyway?" he asked.**

** "He is probably downstairs in the boiler room ordering the other servants around." Princess Serena guessed.**

** "Oh terrific," Venus Magus complained. "now how are we going to get the keys to the dungeon?"**

** "I have a plan." Sailor Mercury said.**

** "You do," Mercury Magus asked Sailor Mercury curiously. "what is it?"**


	11. Sailor Mercury's Plan Part 1

** Sailor Mercury's Plan Part 1**

** "Well, while the rest of you fight off Nehellennia's soldiers," Sailor Mercury whispered. "Tuxedo Mask and I will distract Sir Treize long enough for Princess Serena too get the key ring from him so she can free Coeus."**

** Princess Serena was now nervous more than she ever was before.**

** "Now wat just a minute, Sailor Mercury," Princess Serena asked nervously. "you **_**really**_** want **_**me**_** to get the keys from Sir Treize?"**

** Sailor Mercury firmly looked at Princess Serena with a firm expression on her face.**

** "It is the only way, Serena." Sailor Mercury said in a gentle whisper.**

** The Princess of the Moon thought of her older brother and that in turn, gave her all the courage that she needed.**

** "Okay, Sailor Mercury," Princess Serena said confidently. "I'll do it!"**

** "That's what my sister wanted to hear!" Mercury Knight shouted gleefully.**

** Suddenly, they all heard footsteps coming down the corridor to the bathroom.**

** "Oh no! Now you've done it, Mercury Knight," Jupiter Magus groaned irritably. "you have led the enemy right to us!"**


	12. Sailor Mercury's Plan Part 2

**Sailor Mercury's Plan Part 2**

**"Let's make like a pair of scissors and cut our way out of here!" Lord Zoisite stammered nervoously, turning to run.**

**"Oh come now," Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite, grabbing the youngest blonde general of Prince Darien. "don't be such a scaredy cat!"**

**Lord Jedite like Lord Zoisite also had golden blonde hair but unlike Zoisite, he had gray eyes instead of green eyes, and also unlike Lord Zoisite's, Lord Jedite's hair was **_**way**_** too short in the back to do anything with.**

**"I-I-I- c-c-c-cannot h-h-h-h-help i-i-i-i-it, J-J-J-J-Jedite." Lord Zoisite stuttered nervously.**

**"Just think of playing the piano," Sailor Jupiter said to Lord Zoisite. "I know that that is when you are at your bravest."**

**Lord Zoisite closed his eyes and began picturing practice in the music room in either the Moon palace or in the Earth palace, Zoisite was sitting at the piano, Princess Amy playing her favorite instrument, the harp, Princess Lita on her clarinet, Prince Diomedes on his flute, Prince Morpheus playing his violin, Lady Cassia playing her acoustic guitar, Lady Iulia on her trombone, and Lord Neflite on his oboe.**

**That metal picture made Lord Zoisite feel one thousand times more courageous than he was.**

**"Thanks for making me feel better, Sailor Jupiter." Lord Zoisite said kindly.**

**"You are most welcome, Zoisite," Sailor Jupiter said gently. "now, we had better put Sailor Mercury's plan into action!"**


	13. Sailor Mercury's Plan Part 3

** Sailor Mercury's Plan Part 3**

** "Right!" Lord Zoisite said to Sailor Jupiter.**

** A little while later, Moon Knight was freed from his prison and he was ready to fight.**

** Mercury Knight was reluctant to use his rapier, he was worried that he would hit & wound either his sister, Sailor Mercury, or his girlfriend, Mercury Magus.**

** "Mercury Knight," Mars Knight shouted. "hurry up and use your rapier!"**

** Mercury Knight looked reluctantly at his rapier, "NO, MARS KNIGHT! I WON'T RISK INNOCENT LIVES!" he yelled furiously.**

** "Coward," Mars Knight yelled at Mercury Knight. "you **_**have to**_** help us fight!"**

** Mercury Knight picked up his rapier and sheathed it.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, MARS KNIGHT! I WON'T RISK INNOCENT LIVES!" Mercury Knight yelled furiously once again.**

** Queen Nehellennia ran up behind Mercury Magus, "Mercurian dreams, the sweetest dreams of all!" she exclaimed.**

** Now, Mercury Knight was even more furious, this time at Queen Nehellennia.**

** "HEY," Mercury Knight ordered furiously. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MERCURY MAGUS, YOU HAG!"**


	14. Ice And Fire! Mercury Knight's Battle

** Ice And Fire! Mercury Knight's Battle**

** "You will **_**pay**_** for calling me a hag!" Queen Nehellennia said to Mercury Knight.**

** Queen Nehellennia attacked Mercury Knight but he began to dodge the attack.**

** As he dodged Queen Nehellennia's attack, Mercury Knight began to have a memory.**

** Witthin Mercury Knight's memory, Sailor Mercury opened her blue eyes to notice that her bloody wound was now healed.**

** "Huh? What? What's happened? Who has healed me?" Sailor Mercury asked.**

** Lord Zoisite dried his blurry eyes which were now red from all the weeping he had been doing.**

** "I did, my dear princess." Lord Zoisite said to Sailor Mercury.**

** Sailor Mercury ran up to her loving boyfriend and hugged him gratefully.**

** "Oh, Zoi," Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "thank you so much for healing me!"**

** "You are most welcome, Sailor Mercury." Lord Zoisite said gently.**

** Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite were still locked in their tender embrace, when Mars Magus interrupted the twosome.**

** "Okay, okay, you two," Mars Magus scolded Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite sharply. "break it up! Break it up! We have to rescue Prince Coeus & Princess Serena of the Moon!"**

** Lord Zoisite & Sailor Mercury released their grips from one another.**

** "You are correct as usual, Mars Magus." Lord Zoisite sighed sadly.**

** "That's right," Sailor Mercury said to Mars Magus in agreement with Lord Zoisite, sighing sadly. "we must rescue Coeus & Serena."**

** Back in Queen Nehellennia's castle, Princess Serena was being forced to draw an herbal bath for Queen Nehellennia by Sir Treize.**

** "Is **_**this**_** enough water for her highness's bath?" Princess Serena asked Sir Treize curiously.**

** Sir Treize cracked his whip to the bathroom floor, "NO! FILL THE BATHTUB UP FARTHER!" he ordered Princess Serena furiously.**

** Sir Treize cracked his whip to the bathroom floor once again.**

** "Filling!" Princess Serena said hurriedly.**

** Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask, the four generals, the inner planetary magi, and the inner planetary knights showed up in Queen Nehellennia's bathroom, ready to do battle and perform the rescue.**

** "You had better stand back, Princess," Sailor Venus said. "we will free you from your bindings quite shortly!"**

** Princess Serena stepped backward, "Okay, I'm ready!" she exclaimed.**

** Tuxedo Mask cut Princess Serena free by use of his sword.**

** "You are free, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

** Princess Serena ran up to Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Oh! One trillion thank yous, Tuxedo Mask!" Princess Serena exclaimed, hugging him gratefully.**

** "You are welcome, Princess Serena," Prince Deimos said. "now, where is Coeus?"**

** "Queen Nehellennia is keeping him locked up in her dungeon, but the bad news is... she gave the keys to Sir Treize." Princess Serena answered Prince Deimos, now sounding gravely serious.**

** Lord Zoisite looked around the bathroom cautiously, "And, just where **_**is**_** Sir Treize anyway?" he asked.**

** "He is probably downstairs in the boiler room ordering the other servants around." Princess Serena guessed.**

** "Oh terrific," Venus Magus complained. "now how are we going to get the keys to the dungeon?"**

** "I have a plan." Sailor Mercury said.**

** "You do," Mercury Magus asked Sailor Mercury curiously. "what is it?"**

** "Well, while the rest of you fight off Nehellennia's soldiers," Sailor Mercury whispered. "Tuxedo Mask and I will distract Sir Treize long enough for Princess Serena too get the key ring from him so she can free Coeus."**

** Princess Serena was now nervous more than she ever was before.**

** "Now wat just a minute, Sailor Mercury," Princess Serena asked nervously. "you **_**really**_** want **_**me**_** to get the keys from Sir Treize?"**

** Sailor Mercury firmly looked at Princess Serena with a firm expression on her face.**

** "It is the only way, Serena." Sailor Mercury said in a gentle whisper.**

** The Princess of the Moon thought of her older brother and that in turn, gave her all the courage that she needed.**

** "Okay, Sailor Mercury," Princess Serena said confidently. "I'll do it!"**

** "That's what my sister wanted to hear!" Mercury Knight shouted gleefully.**

** Suddenly, they all heard footsteps coming down the corridor to the bathroom.**

** "Oh no! Now you've done it, Mercury Knight," Jupiter Magus groaned irritably. "you have led the enemy right to us!"**

** "Let's make like a pair of scissors and cut our way out of here!" Lord Zoisite stammered nervoously, turning to run.**

** "Oh come now," Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite, grabbing the youngest blonde green eyed general of Prince Darien. "don't be such a scaredy cat!"**

** "I-I-I- c-c-c-cannot h-h-h-h-help i-i-i-i-it, J-J-J-J-Jedite." Lord Zoisite stuttered nervously.**

** "Just think of playing the piano," Sailor Jupiter said to Lord Zoisite. "I know that **_**that**_** is when **_**you**_** are at your bravest."**

** Lord Zoisite closed his eyes and began picturing practice in the music room in either the Moon palace or in the Earth palace, Zoisite was sitting at the piano, Princess Amy playing her favorite instrument, the harp, Princess Lita on her clarinet, Prince Diomedes on his flute, Prince Morpheus playing his violin, Lady Cassia playing her acoustic guitar, Lady Iulia on her trombone, and Lord Neflite on his oboe.**

** That metal picture made Lord Zoisite feel one thousand times more courageous than he was.**

** "Thanks for making me feel better, Sailor Jupiter." Lord Zoisite said kindly.**

** "You are most welcome, Zoisite," Sailor Jupiter said gently. "now, we had better put Sailor Mercury's plan into action!"**

** "Right!" Lord Zoisite said to Sailor Jupiter.**

** A little while later, Moon Knight was freed from his prison and he was ready to fight.**

** Mercury Knight was reluctant to use his rapier, he was worried that he would hit & wound either his sister, Sailor Mercury, or his girlfriend, Mercury Magus.**

** "Mercury Knight," Mars Knight shouted. "hurry up and use your rapier!"**

** Mercury Knight looked reluctantly at his rapier, "NO, MARS KNIGHT! I WON'T RISK INNOCENT LIVES!" he yelled furiously.**

** "Coward," Mars Knight yelled at Mercury Knight. "you **_**have to**_** help us fight!"**

** Mercury Knight picked up his rapier and sheathed it.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, MARS KNIGHT! I WON'T RISK INNOCENT LIVES!" Mercury Knight yelled furiously once again.**

** Queen Nehellennia ran up behind Mercury Magus, "Mercurian dreams, the sweetest dreams of all!" she exclaimed.**

** Now, Mercury Knight was even more furious, this time at Queen Nehellennia.**

** "HEY," Mercury Knight ordered furiously. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MERCURY MAGUS, YOU HAG!"**

** "My Mercury Knight!" Mercury Magus called.**

** Mercury Knight was snapped from his memory.**

** "Oh my gosh!" Mercury Knight exclaimed.**

** Mercury Knight quickly ducked in order to dodge Queen Nehellennia's attack.**

** "You cannot get away from me that easily!" Nehellennia growled angrily at Mercury Knight.**

** "We will soon see about that," Mercury Knight shouted disagreeably. "Foaming Rapier!"**

** A jetstream of foam shot straight from Mercury Knight's rapier, hitting Queen Nehellennia right in the back knocking her off balance.**

** "Way to go, Mercury Knight!" Mercury Magus & Venus Knight cheered.**

** "Thank you, you guys." Mercury Knight said to Mercury Magus & Venus Knight.**

** Suddenly, Queen Nehellennia started to get up off the floor of the dungeon.**


	15. A Reluctant Knight

** A Reluctant Knight**

** "Look out, Mercury Knight," Jupiter Knight shouted. "Queen Nehellennia is coming back!"**

** Queen Nehellennia lept up in the air and pinned Mercury Knight to the floor.**

** "I require the sweet dreams of the planet Mercury!" Queen Nehellennia shouted at Mercury Knight.**

** Mercury Knight began to struggle under Queen Nehellennia's strong grip.**

** "Let me up! Let me up!" Mercury Knight grunted in pain to Queen Nehellennia.**

** "NO! I WON'T," Queen Nehellennia yelled furiously at Mercury Knight. "NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!"**

** Suddenly, Queen Nehellennia was blasted in the back.**

** "NOW, HEAR ME, NEHELLENNIA," the owmer of the voice shouted furiously. "YOU WILL NEVER GET THE DREAMS OF OUR PEOPLE AS LONG AS MY BROTHER AND I ARE ALIVE!"**

** Everyone turned to see the determined face of Sailor Mercury, she was getting ready to face off against Queen Nehellennia.**


	16. Back To The Moon Kingdom

** Back To The Moon Kingdom**

** "Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

** "Don't harm my brother! Leave Mercury Knight alone!" Sailor Mercury ordered Queen Nehellennia fiercely.**

** Queen Nehellennia turned to Sailor Mercury, "YOUR PRECIOUS MERCURY KNIGHT'S DREAMS AS WELL AS YOUR OWN DREAMS WILL BE MINE TO CONTROL SOMEDAY!" she yelled furiously.**

** Sailor Mercury looked at Princess Serena, "Defeat Nehellennia, now!" she called.**

** Princess Serena raised the crescent moon wand high into the air, "Cosmic Moon Power!" she called out.**

** Queen Nehellennia saw the beam of light heading toward her, "I WILL HAVE THOSE DREAMS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" she yelled furiously.**

** On their way back to the Moon Kingdom in their ship, Prince Morpheus was lying flat on his stomach with his right arm dangling over the side of the seats he was lying across with Princess Amy kneeling by his side.**

** The Prince of Mercury yawned, "Sing to me, Amy." he requested, sighing in his serene siesta.**

** Princess Amy cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Will you miss me when I'm gone**_**;**

_**Will you remember all the good times we had**_**;**

_** The hardest thing about leaving is saying good bye**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**ll always be the greatest of friends**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll miss you more than I can say**_**;**

_** And when**__**I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_** I will dream about you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re something special to me**_**;**

_** Friendship is something that money**__**can**_**'**_**t buy**_**;**

_** And if you need me**_**; **

_** You know that**__**I**_**'**_**ll be there for you**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**ll always be the greatest of friends**_**;**

_** I will miss you more than I can say**_**;**

_** And when**__**I**_**'**_**m blue**_**; **

_** I will dream about you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll always be the greatest of friends**_**;**

_** I will miss you more than I can say**_**;**

_** And when you dream**_**; **

_** I**_**'**_**ll be there for you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**.**

** Prince Morpheus groaned in his sleep, "Thank you for the song, Sis." he yawned.**

** Princess Amy moved her brother's right hand so it would be at his side, "You are most welcome, Brother, sweet dreams." she whispered gently.**

** Princess Amy went back to her seat next to Lord Zoisite who was reading a good book.**

** A few hours later, the Earth ship landed on the Moon where Queen Serenity ran out to greet them.**

** "Was your mission successful?" Queen Serenity asked, taking the **_**still**_** reposing Prince of Mercury into her arms.**

** "Yes it was, Mother." Princess Serena answered.**

** "Well, I'm glad it was so successful," Queen Serenity said. "now, I must take Morpheus here to his bedchamber in the Mercury guest wing."**

** The Queen of the Moon carried the sleeping Prince of Mercury to his bedchamber for a well deserved nap while the others entered the Moon palace, glad to be back in the Moon Kingdom.**


End file.
